Dos simples palabras
by Souji Vizard
Summary: Kaoru se siente triste y decide ponerse a pintar. Kenshin la sorprende, y cree que es hora de decirle esas dos simples palabras que tiene guardadas para ella.


**Dos simples palabras**

Yahiko dormía y parecía que ni el más fuerte terremoto lo despertaría alguna vez. Sus impresionantes ronquidos para un niño de solo 10 años no eran poca cosa, pero Kaoru ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en la misma habitación que él. Dormía completamente despatarrado con las sábanas arrugadas y totalmente fuera de lugar, salivaba y entre ronquido y ronquido se le escapaba alguna que otra palabra inentendible.

Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos oscuros no podía consolar el sueño. Generalmente se acostaba muy cansada, por las clases que le daba a Yahiko, por limpiar el dojo, por atender a Ayame y Suzume y todas esas actividades en el día que como única mujer entre tantos hombres debía hacer (excepto la cocina). Con todas las cosas que había hecho en el día, lo mínimo que podía hacer era descansar un poco, le dolía la espalda y se sentía un poco contracturada; pero cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos, se le aparecía una imagen que la hacía entristecer.

Esa tarde había peleado con Kenshin, lo que puede traducirse como: "Kaoru se enojó con Kenshin-gritó algunas cosas y la causa de su enfado-le arrojó lo que tenía más cerca" pero el espadachín no había reaccionado con la tranquilidad y la amabilidad de siempre, aguantándose los pequeños golpes y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos. Bastó con solo afilar esos brillantes ojos para que Kaoru sintiera como se le helaba la sangre, y seguro Sanosuke y Yahiko lo habían sentido también. No dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo tomó su espada y se retiró del lugar.

Ni siquiera Ayame y Suzume se animaron a pedirle que jugara con ellas en el resto del día.

Kaoru sabía que la reacción de Kenshin había sido su culpa, ella siempre lo maltrataba. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la paciencia (que parecía interminable) del colorado se acabara. No temía por algo verdaderamente malo, sabía muy bien que él nunca usaría su espada contra ella ni en contra de ninguno del dojo Kamiya, pero esa mirada fría que le dio en la tarde se sentía como una puñalada en el pecho.

Ese cargo de conciencia era el que no la dejaba dormir. Es que de verdad había sido una tonta, esa tarde e incluso desde el primer día que conoció a Kenshin. Ella estaba segura en lo más profundo de su corazón que quería a ese hombre, tan tranquilo, valiente, fuerte, amable, servicial, alegre. Kenshin tenía una personalidad increíble, no importaba su pasado como Battousai, siempre había recibido los mejores tratos de él… ella sin embargo no le pagaba con la misma moneda. Eso era por sobre todo, lo que entristecía a Kaoru. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, por ser como era de ruda, de gritona. Lo reconocía, pero su temperamento era difícil de controlar.

Suspiró. Miró a Yahiko que se movía al compás de algún sueño, se levantó sin sigilo pues sabía que nada iba a despertarlo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para dejar que la luz del plenilunio alumbrara con más intensidad y volvió a suspirar. Decidió pasearse por el dojo, para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Sus pequeñas, prácticamente, hermanitas dormían abrazadas, eso le causo ternura e hizo que sonriera por primera vez en la noche. "Qué sería de mí sin ellas…" pensó melancólica, recordando el miedo que le tenía a la soledad "… y sin Kenshin." Le pareció escuchar una voz débil proveniente de su inconsciente que pronunciaba esas palabras. Pestañeó varias veces para sacarse eso de encima, aunque sabía que el inconsciente siempre tenía razón.

Caminó un poco más, pasando el jardín, la habitación de Sanosuke estaba oscura, por lo que supuso que él estaría durmiendo y se preguntó qué hora sería; era como si hubiesen pasado varias noches desde que decidió salir de la habitación. Siguiendo un poco más allá estaba la de Kenshin. Tuvo deseos de ir y ofrecerle ya una disculpa al vagabundo que tantas alegrías le había dado pero se contuvo. "Lo más probable es que sea una molestia para él si voy" se dijo, recordando cómo éste le clavó su mirada asesina y la sepultó en un silencio de muerte.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Como ya había aceptado que no iba a dormir el resto de la noche, tenía que hacer algo para desvelarse por completo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que tenía guardada una pintura a medio hacer en el depósito, sintió que era el momento perfecto para terminarla. Nunca había sido buena con las artes ni con la pintura -como su abuelo-, pero esa actividad le gustaba mucho. Como se catalogaba a sí misma como una "pésima pintora" nunca había revelado a nadie ese pasatiempo que no hacía muy a menudo. Buscó por todos lados, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor a comparación de la quietud de la noche cada vez que quería mover un pergamino hasta que encontró el correcto.

La luz de la luna sería suficiente para que ella pudiese pintar esa horrible acuarela. Los pinceles estaban listos a su lado. Extendió la tela y se puso a desarrollar esa "expresión artística".

Tampoco se percató del tiempo que había estado consumiendo en esa pintura, estaba hecha toda en tonalidades de rojo y aún no tenía una forma definida. La inspiración comenzó a llegarle, y por fin empezaba a tomar forma. Kaoru se dejaba llevar por el pincel y con paciencia tallaba delicadamente el contorno de las figuras. Se sentía emocionada, no parecía muy fea después de todo. Su pequeña obra de arte comenzaba a verse un poco más bella y eso la complacía.

Comenzó a sonreir y a la vez sentía sus ojos llorosos, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? Era como si estuviese feliz y triste a la vez, no tenía sentido. Siguió pintando, analizando cada detalle lo mejor que la tenue luz de la noche se lo permitía, quizás cuando la viera al otro día se daría cuenta que en realidad era un desastre, pero no importaba. Era para ella, en la pintura explayaba sus sentimientos, por más escondidos que estuviesen, ellos salían a la luz y eran trasmitidos mediante esos viejos pinceles. Nadie compraría ninguna de sus obras jamás. Sólo las hacía de vez en cuando para luego archivarlas en el depósito para que juntara el polvo suficiente a través de los años, hasta que ella las viera y se sorprendiera de lo feas que eran.

-Kaoru, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Se asustó, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil revoluciones. Primero, porque en el miedo de la noche escuchar una voz a sus espaldas no era nada agradable; segundo, porque era la voz de él. "¡Hiten Mitsurugi! Siempre hace que pase desprevenido" pensó ella, queriendo evitar a toda costa que viera lo que estaba pintando. No encontró otra alternativa más que sentarse arriba del pergamino. Su bata para dormir se manchó, el tarro que contenía la pintura y los pinceles se derramó, pero al menos Kenshin no dio señal laguna de haber notado que debajo suyo yacía una acuarela. "Una rapidez tan grande que hasta al mismo Battousai le costaría igualar"

-Nada, nada… Kenshin –vergonzosa se echó para atrás-. ¿Te desperté?

-No –dijo sentándose a su lado-, muchas veces me es imposible conciliar el sueño.

"Estamos iguales" pensó ella.

-¿Dijiste algo? –al parecer había pensado en voz alta.

-No, no dije nada.

Kaoru sentía cómo el líquido rojo de la acuarela se iba trasladando por su bata, se sintió una tonta por habérsele sentado encima. Analizó las palabras de Kenshin, su voz tenía ese tono simpático y amable que siempre, quizás se le había ido el enojo. Pero aún no lo había mirado a la cara, tenía pudor de hacerlo, no quería enfrentarse con sus ojos afilados y enfurecidos, si es que aún seguía enojado.

Prefirió quedarse en silencio con él, sabía que estaba en obligación de pedirle una disculpa por los malos tratos que le había dado, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado en tan incómodo silencio. Finalmente se decidió, ella sabía muy bien que tenía que pedirle perdón y en seguida cambiar de actitud, porque si no sería en vano. Decidió enfrentarse a ese hombre tan fuerte que había aparecido en su vida casi por error, pero que ahora deseaba que no se fuese nunca.

Pero todo ese ánimo se desvaneció tan sólo al pronunciar la primera sílaba.

-Kenshin, yo… -titubeó, se quedó sin palabras. Lo estaba mirando a la cara pero las palabras no lograban salir, no era el orgullo quién la trababa, parecía más bien timidez. ¿Pero desde cuando ella era tímida?

-Kaoru, te debo una disculpa –dijo él interrumpiendo el embarazoso discurso de la jovencita-. No debí comportarme así contigo, ni con los demás. Lo lamento.

En seguida el espadachín bajó la cabeza, dejando a la vista de la mujer su cicatriz en forma de cruz. Kaoru volvió a dudar un segundo, pero sin reparos dijo:

-No Kenshin, está bien. Soy yo la que está en falta –fijo su vista hacia él, que aún no la miraba-, siempre te estoy tratando mal, no reparo en las cosas que digo… ni en lo que hago. Es normal que te enojes conmigo, soy una engreída. Y mis actitudes solo llevan a que…

-No digas eso –interrumpió nuevamente él- no puedes echarte la culpa por todo. Y menos por tu carácter. Además, a mi me gustas así.

En ese momento se miraron a los ojos. Kaoru comprobó que volvían a ser los bellos y amistosos ojos de su querido vagabundo Kenshin, y no los de un asesino despiadado. Sonrió, ahora sí estaba feliz y de nuevo, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, pero sin que se cayera una lágrima. "Además, a mí me gustas así" esas palabras la conmovieron, pero por sobre todo, la sonrojaron. Se sentía alagada, pero no dudaba en que de todos modos tenía que cambiar su actitud. No sabía exactamente que decirle, un "gracias" fue lo único que pudo contestar ante palabras tan hermosas que la habían hecho sentir tan bien. Seguía sonriente, ya no le importaba la mancha de acuarela en su trasero ni los pinceles desparramados por el piso.

-Gracias a ti –dijo él, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

Y otra vez el silencio, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior este era mucho más confortable y encantador. Kaoru se apoyó sobre el pecho de Kenshin de la forma más delicada que pudo, mientras él seguía protegiéndola con sus brazos sobre su espalda. Ambos deseaban que ese momento no se detuviera.

-¿Qué es eso sobre lo que estás sentada? –preguntó después de un tiempo.

-No es nada, una acuarela vieja… -dijo ella, nerviosa.

-¿Puedo verla?

"¡NOO!" Pensó en decirle en seguida, pero por suerte se contuvo. Se había prometido cambiar de actitud, y si ella contestaba tan impulsivamente echaría todo a perder. No tuvo más remedio que ceder a que viera lo que había estado haciendo mientras pensaba, justamente, en él.

Kenshin extendió el pergamino y posicionándose para que la luna lo alumbrara mejor, examinó detalladamente la obra y haciendo una mueca insatisfactoria, como si no entendiera bien. Kaoru se acercó a ver como había quedado su acuarela también, pero su cara hizo una mueca de horror al ver la pintura corrida, el papel arrugado y el dibujo tan amorfo como al principio.

Kenshin seguía mirando con extrañeza aquella acuarela tan extraña, hasta que finalmente pregunto:

-¿Y esos dos espadachines de ahí son hombres?

La amateur artista creyó caer desmayada al piso de un golpe por esa pregunta, ¡Claro que no eran hombres!

-Claro que no, es que se corrió el detalle de sus caras. Eran una mujer, y el hombre… que la abrazaba.

-Ahora entiendo –sonrió-, se me hacía que eran hombres muy extraños.

El rió un poco y ella le siguió la corriente, a decir verdad era gracioso, porque esas dos figuras de verdad parecían hombres ahora y podía lograr una interpretación bastante desagradable de lo que en realidad era un acto de puro cariño entre espadachines (de distinto sexo). Vamos, ella no tenía una mente tan asquerosa ni retorcida.

-Me hubiese gustado ver la acuarela antes que te hubieras sentado encima de ella –dijo en conclusión- aunque de todos modos, me gusta mucho.

Dejó a un extremo la pintura y mirándola a la cara le sonrió nuevamente.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédula.

Con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba desde siempre, la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos e hizo apoyar el cuerpo de la joven sentada junto al suyo, de resguardo.

-Jamás te mentiría –le dijo al oído, ella sentía como su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad una vez más-. Y te prometo, que jamás volveré a enojarme contigo Kaoru, ya sea por nimiedades o cosas serias. Nunca me verás enojado.

-Ken…

Kaoru podía sentir el calor del pecho semi descubierto de Kenshin, era una sensación que le agradaba, se sentía protegida, tranquila. Ella también estiró sus brazos para abrazarlo. Estaba tan feliz de poder estar así con él, sin ninguna interrupción.

-Y hay algo más que quiero decirte…-dijo él, buscando su mirada azul debajo de su cabeza. La chica lo miraba con misterio-. Kaoru, yo…

Le costaba decirlo, pero sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento era real. Era hora de resumirle a Kaoru en dos simples palabras todo lo que sentía y todo lo que ella le hacía sentir desde hacia tiempo.

Te amo.

"Tan fuerte y decidido con la espada, pero tan vueltero con las mujeres… qué raro es este Kenshin" pensó Sanosuke, mientras desde las sombras veía como sus dos compañeros compartían un cálido y sincero beso.


End file.
